1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device in which brightness can be controlled corresponding to an amount of current applied to a display element or light emission time, and, in particular, to a display device having a self-emissive element as a display element such as an organic EL (electro luminescence) element or an organic light emitting diode (OLED).
2. Description of the Related Art
With spreading of various information processing devices, various types of display devices having various functions have been introduced. Of these various types of display devices, self-emissive display devices have attracted attention, and, in particular, organic EL displays have attracted much attention. Because a light emitting element used in this device such as an OLED is a self-emissive element, such an element does not require a backlight and is suited for low power consumption. In addition, the element has an advantage such as that the visibility of the pixel is higher compared to the liquid crystal display in the related art and that the response speed is faster. Moreover, the light emitting element has a diode-like characteristic, and the brightness can be controlled based on an amount of current applied to the element. A driving method in such a self-emissive display device is disclosed in, for example, JP 2006-91709 A. In addition, JP 2006-91860 A or the like discloses a structure in which a current is set with a monitor element and a voltage is supplied to each pixel.